dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Teen Titans GO!)
Superman was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and given the name Clark Kent, but upon growing up and discovering the powers he gained from Earth's sun, he would use his powers for good, and the world would know him, as Superman. Biography ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''To be added Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *Jor-El - Father; deceased. *Lara Lor-Van - Mother; deceased. *Martha Kent - Adopted mother. *Jonathan Kent - Adopted father. *Lex Luthor - Archenemy. *Lois Lane - Love interest, co-worker and ally. *Justice League **Batman - Friend and teammate. **Wonder Woman - Friend and teammate. **The Flash - Friend and teammate. **Green Lantern - Friend and teammate. *Teen Titans **Robin - Ally. **Cyborg - Ally. **Beast Boy - Ally. **Starfire - Ally. **Raven - Ally. *Slade - Director turned enemy and enthraller. *Balloon Man - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors * Animation (1 film) **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Nicolas Cage Behind the scenes *Nicolas Cage voices Superman, a nod to the period in the 90s where Cage nearly played the character in Tim Burton's ill-fated Superman Lives. *The studio initially wanted Superman to be voiced by Jason Bateman. The writers were only able to suggest Nicolas Cage for the role after those plans fell through. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0197.jpg|Superman arrives in Jump City. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0203.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0210.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0226.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0242.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0246.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0315.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0317.jpg|Superman freezes Green Lantern and eats his hot dog. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0354.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0633.jpg| Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0822.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0831.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0834.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0836.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0838.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0839.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0846.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1042.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1055.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1057.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1097.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1074.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1139.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1142.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1499.jpg|Superman has been called by "Lois Lane". Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1555.jpg|Superman catches the missile and suspects the Titans. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1943.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1962.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1969.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1972.jpg|Superman says Slade's name. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1998.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2005.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2042.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2054.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2058.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2060.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2062.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2280.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2285.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2290.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2298.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2299.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2301.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2318.jpg See Also *Superman Category:Superman Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Kryptonians